Twin-clutch, twin-shaft, dual shaft, or dual clutch transmissions of the alternating shifting type are well known in the prior art. Various types of twin clutch transmissions have been proposed and put into practical use, particularly in the field of wheeled motor vehicles. Traditional twin clutch transmissions are of a type in which gears are parted into two groups, each group having an individual main clutch, so that the operative condition of each group of gears is carried out by selectively engaging a corresponding main clutch. Twin clutch transmissions are used in vehicles to improve the transition from one gear ratio to another and, in doing so, improve the efficiency of the transmission. The gears of each group are typically individually engaged so as to rotatably connect a transmission input shaft to a transmission output shaft for transmitting torque at differing ratios. The differing ratios may be engaged by multiple shift clutches.
In such transmissions, the main section may be shifted by means of a shift control system. Typical shift control systems include multiple actuators for engaging and disengaging the multiple shift clutches. The actuators may be pneumatic, electric, or hydraulic, and typically, one double acting actuator controls each shift clutch. The shift control system may also include a control logic for controlling the engagement of the main clutches, and the shift clutches to provide a desired gear ratio during vehicle operation. Generally, one ratio for each group may be simultaneously engaged with only one main clutch engaged during vehicle operation. To complete a shift in a dual clutch transmission, the engaged main clutch is disengaged as the disengaged main clutch is engaged. Accordingly, the disengaged group may be reconfigured as the engaged shift clutch is disengaged while another shift clutch of the group is engaged to provide a higher or low gear ratio to complete the next main clutch disengage/engage process.
A typical dual clutch is illustrated in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,850, to Hughes, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Many main clutches include clutch packs, having a plurality of clutch disks, for engaging and disengaging each gear group with the engine. Cooling of these clutch packs have been limited to supplying a cooling oil to the clutch packs, to prevent overheating of the friction surfaces.